supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Browning Family
The Browning Family is the eighteenth episode of Season 4 of the American Supernanny show. Episode summary Jo visits the Browning family. The Browning family live in San Dimas, California where Charles (58) and his wife, Bernadette (43) have six children: 20-year-old Catalina (who is in college), 17-year-old Erek, 14-year-old Devante, 10-year-old Brett, 8-year-old Joseph and 2-year-old Charlette. Bernadette is so busy with her work as a successful real estate agent and is constantly on her cell phone, she has no time for the kids. Charles' stepsons, Eric & Devante feel that their stepdad is freeloading & Bernadette makes more money than Charles does. All 4 of the boys spend much of their day playing video games & have no responsibility around the house or act out. Meanwhile, calm Charlette wanders around the house and seeks attention. Can Jo help out the Browning family? Episode recap During Jo's observation, Bernadette doesn't even come downstairs to greet her, which Jo thinks is rude. When Charlette starts taking a liking to Jo, Bernadette gets jealous, saying, "She'd rather sit in with Supernanny than watch TV. This is ridiculous!" When Jo speaks with the boys, Devante says that his mom is always angry. At dinnertime, a fight breaks out over money because the boys don't think that Charles provides well enough for the family while Bernadette says that she pays the bills. Later, Jo finds Charlette in bed with a can of spray cheese, watching TV while Bernadette is in her office. On tv a documentary about gang violence was on after Charles left it on. Jo asked Bernadette was this tv show appropriate for Charlette to be watching. Jo then told what was on the television. Bernadette then said oh no she shouldn’t be watching that and changed the channel and Bernadette said she wasn’t paying attention because she was in her office at that time. At the parents' meeting, Jo addresses the children’s lack of responsibility and chores, and takes Bernadette to task about leaving Charlette to look after herself. She also encourages Charles to be more involved and more vocal. Bernadette and Jo butt heads with each other. Jo tells her, "You've got no respect!" and Bernadette answers back, "I can't change overnight." The next day, Jo makes the family put away all of their technology (including Bernadette's cell phone) in a jar. After that, she helps Charles & Bernadette mend their relationship. Then, Jo creates a chore list for the kids. Charles bonds with his stepsons by playing pool with them and Jo teaches Bernadette how to put Charlette to sleep in her own bed. After Jo leaves the family for three days, Bernadette grabs her cell phone out of the jar. Three days later, Jo returns to the Browning house with DVD footage which includes an unsuccessful family movie night, Bernadette barking orders at everyone and she & Charles arguing over changing Charlette's diaper. Jo tells Bernadette that she has a future as a prison guard. “''This is a prison here'',” Bernadette replies. “''I have to be their warden''.” Jo doesn't accept her excuse and tells her, "There's no love!" Later on, Charles gives his family a sermon, admitting that he hasn't done the best job being a father & husband. Then, Jo plans a game for the family where they work in teams to complete challenges and the losers get pies in their face. In the end, the family starts getting along much better and Bernadette promises, "I'm not going to be an armchair parent." Family Members Behind the scenes This episode was filmed in February 2008. Gallery Charles Browning.png Bernadette Browning.png Erek Browning.png Devante Browning.png Brett Browning.png Joseph Browning.png Charlette Browning.png Catalina Browning.png External Links *Full episode on YouTube Category:Supernanny (U.S.) Season 4 Episodes